The Muppets TV spots
Television commercials for The Muppets __TOC__ Promo 1 A 1-minute TV promo for the movie debuted during the Disney Channel premiere of Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension on August 5, 2011. It features many scenes from the official trailer, as well as some new clips. MupComercial-01.jpg MupComercial-02.jpg MupComercial-03.jpg MupComercial-04.jpg Promo 2: Emmy Awards A 30-second TV promo for the movie aired during the Fox broadcast of the Emmy Awards on September 18, 2011. 660px Promo 3 A 30-second TV promo for the movie debuted during the third season premiere of Glee on September 20, 2011. 660px Sneak Peek: Who are the Muppets? A 60-second "sneak peek" debuted on Disney Channel and Disney.com in September 2011. The promo included clips from the film with interviews of the cast explaining what a Muppet is. Interviewees include Amy Adams, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew and Beaker, Miss Piggy, Floyd Pepper, Animal, Kermit the Frog, Jason Segel, and Fozzie Bear. The promo also featured an instrumental version of Cee-Lo Green's "Forget You". 660px Who-Are-The-Muppets_(1).png Who-Are-The-Muppets_(2).png Who-Are-The-Muppets_(3).png Who-Are-The-Muppets_(4).png Who-Are-The-Muppets_(5).png Who-Are-The-Muppets_(6).png Who-Are-The-Muppets_(7).png Who-Are-The-Muppets_(8).png Who-Are-The-Muppets_(9).png Who-Are-The-Muppets_(10).png Who-Are-The-Muppets_(11).png Who-Are-The-Muppets_(12).png Who-Are-The-Muppets_(13).png Who-Are-The-Muppets_(14).png Who-Are-The-Muppets_(15).png Who-Are-The-Muppets_(16).png Who-Are-The-Muppets_(17).png Who-Are-The-Muppets_(18).png Who-Are-The-Muppets_(19).png Who-Are-The-Muppets_(20).png Who-Are-The-Muppets_(21).png Who-Are-The-Muppets_(22).png Who-Are-The-Muppets_(23).png Promo 4 A 60-second promo debuted on Disney Channel and Disney.com in October 2011. It follows a similar structure as the second official trailer, which shows much of the same scenes. 660px File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (1).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (2).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (3).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (4).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (5).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (6).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (7).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (8).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (9).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (10).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (11).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (12).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (13).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (14).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (15).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (16).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (17).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (18).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (19).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (20).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (21).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (22).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (23).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (24).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (25).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (26).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (27).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (28).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (29).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (30).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (31).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (32).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (33).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (34).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (35).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (36).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (37).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (38).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (39).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (40).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (41).png Promo 5 The 30-second TV spot, first airing on Disney Channel in October 2011, asks how many Muppets can be crammed into the new Muppet. 660px muppetstv.png muppetstv2.png tv3.png tv4.png tv5.png tv6.png tv7.png tv8.png tv9.png tv10.png tv11.png tv12.png Picture 13.png Picture 14.png Picture 15.png Picture 16.png Picture 17.png Picture 18.png Picture 19.png Picture 20.png Picture 21.png Picture 22.png Picture 23.png Picture 24.png Picture 25.png Picture 26.png Picture 27.png Picture 28.png Picture 29.png Picture 30.png Picture 31.png Picture 32.png Picture 33.png Picture 34.png Category:The Muppets (2011) Promotion Category:Muppet Promos